Facilities including a gas turbine may be mounted on water-surface facilities used in a floating state on water, such as vessels, or floating structures including floating bodies that float on water.
As such facilities including a gas turbine, for example, there are facilities that extract and liquefy natural gas from marine gas fields and are mounted on gas tanks equipped on gas carriers, power generation facilities that drive power generators using gas turbines, and the like.
In order to enhance the efficiency of these facilities, gas turbine combined cycle (GTCC) facilities that produce steam with an exhaust gas boiler using exhaust gas from a gas turbine are present. In the gas turbine combined cycle, compressors or power generators for liquefying natural gas are driven by steam turbines driven with this steam.
In order to achieve installation with a small space in such a GTCC facility, PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which a gas turbine, a power generator, and the like are installed in an upper part of a supporting frame, and a lower part of the supporting frame is provided with an exhaust gas boiler.